1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a cooler, in particular, to a cooler, a heated plane of which is ground, and to a grinding method thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Following progress of technology, computer hardware is developed toward the directions of high speed and high frequency for increasing its execution efficiency, but its power consumption is also increased relatively. Compared to the prior arts, the heat generated from today's electronic component is much more significant than the past's. If the accumulative heat is not removed in time, the electronic component will be overheated to lower down the operation efficiency, even cause damage. So, most electronic component needs cooling device to control the working temperature and keep it operated under normal condition.
When operated, a cooling device, including vapor chamber or heat pipe, is first combined to a thermally conductive seat and is arranged a plurality of cooling fins thereon. Next, one side of the thermally conductive seat is contacted closely with the heating electronic component. Thereby, the heat generated from the heating electronic component is thermally conducted. However, since of the limitation of many factors, such as cooling space and power consumption, how to promote cooling efficiency as high as we can becomes an issue intended to be addressed urgently by industry.
Nonetheless, the more flat a heated face of a cooler is, the more compact a thermal contact between the heated face and the heating electronic component will be. In other words, a good flatness of the heated face will promote the thermally conductive efficiency of the cooler. In addition, the heated face of a general cooler is usually configured as a matte, which looks flat and smooth after machined. However, in practice, the roughness and flatness on the surface of the heated face is still poor, making the heated face and the heating component unable to be contacted closely, thereby, limiting the thermal conduction between the heated face and the heating electronic component. Therefore, if the roughness and the flatness on the heated face can be further improved, the contact tightness between the heated face and the heating electronic component will be thereby increased, so is the thermally conductive effect.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawbacks of the prior art significantly.